


The End

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [14]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get into a fight, Christine drags Jeremy off, they come back to an unpleasant surprise in the bathroom
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at a time when the field where my fucks are grown was barren.

Michael had locked himself in the bathroom again. He'd just gotten into a screaming match with Jeremy, and Christine. He heard the door slam as Jeremy and Christine had left the apartment he and Jeremy shared.

~~~

*Flashback*

"Hey, Christine?" Michael called out.

"Yeah?" She started walking away from the group and to Michael who was hanging back a bit.

"If I ever treat him badly, be sure to fuck me up."

She laughed. "Of course. You don't need to tell me twice."

"Are you waiting for something to go wrong so you can beat me?"

"Maybe!"

Christine wasn't as innocent as she looked.  
*End of flashback

~~~

She really was right all those years ago. She didn't need to be told twice. She fucked him up pretty good and then left with Jeremy as soon as Michael locked himself in the bathroom. 

His hand lingered on the bruise on his arm. For being as tiny as she was Christine was pretty strong.

Michael looked at himself in the mirror and then at the mini-mountain of pills in his hands. Am I really going to do this?

~~~

Jeremy and Christine sat in a Walmart parking lot.

Jeremy was rambling and blaming himself. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have pried and-"

"Jeremy none of this is your fault. He was mad and he took it out on you. He shouldn't have done that," Christine cut him off.

"Yeah, but what if-"

Christine sighed before cutting him off again. "If you want we can go back and check in on him?"

"Could we actually?" Jeremy asked slightly hopeful.

"I mean, I don't want to, but if you want to we can," Christine sighed before driving out of the parking lot.

~~~

Once they got to the apartment Jeremy walked in and called out for Michael.

There was no response.

"Michael?" Jeremy called out again, panic filling his voice

There was no response.

Jeremy ran to their shared room. 

No Michael.

Jeremy went to the bathroom to see a lifeless Michael on the bathroom floor. He was holding a note and there was an empty prescription pill bottle on the counter.

"ChRiStInE!!! CaLl 911!" He screeched out of the bathroom.

~~~

That night the hospital was filled with the cries of two young adults at the bedside of their now-dead best friend and boyf riend respectively.


End file.
